


Cold Shock

by Glitched_Fox



Series: Frozen Over [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Canon Rewrite, Character Study, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, Exhaustion, Gen, Headcanon, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Rewrite, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, i guess, i have no idea how to tag this yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox
Summary: Zane is confused, hurt, and, above all, tired. The strange land he's found himself in is cold and unforgiving. He misses his friends and, really, he just wants to go home.When a stranger stumbles into his makeshift shelter, telling tales of a corrupt king and savage clans, Zane can't help but listen. He was made to help people, after all.But he's so tired.Luckily, the scroll gives him all the energy he needs. It can't hurt to use it just a little bit... right?Rewrite of the Ice Chapter, following the premise of "what if Zane had never gotten amnesia?"
Series: Frozen Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557382
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. Into The Cold Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an instinctive thing to grab the scroll, to save Wu. Zane is programmed to protect, after all. But the blast of power from Aspheera doesn't kill him- in fact, it doesn't even hurt as badly as he thought it would. 
> 
> Instead, it... well, he's not sure. He knows he's in a world he doesn't recognize, alone aside from the Titan Mech.
> 
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, welcome to the fic! Lemme try to keep this short.
> 
> I don't really have a problem with Season 11 itself, nor the amnesia plot the show makes use of. Amnesia is a quick, easy explanation as to why Zane became the Ice Emperor, and the show didn't really have time for much else. Still, since I have the ability to write, and fanfics allow more time and freedom than 11-minute episodes of a show on Cartoon Network, I figured I'd try a little rewrite.
> 
> This chapter is mostly a "novelization" of a few scenes from the show, buuuuut I may have changed around a few things that may or may not show up again later. I'm also gonna include a little "Off The Playlist" thing in each A/N because, surprise surprise, I have a playlist for this fic/The Ice Emperor, so I might as well share a song each chapter.
> 
> That all out of the way, let's get this show on the road!
> 
> _**Off The Playlist:** "Into the Unknown" - Frozen 2_

The last thing Zane remembered clearly was picking up the scroll.

It was the only logical thing to do. His brothers had all taken a turn with it; this was the only way to help them. That was the thought lodged in his mind as he grabbed the naginata from where it had fallen by his feet.

It was a bit of a blur after that. Everything just happened so _quickly_.

Power coursed through his circuitry as he grabbed the scroll, and he couldn’t help but gasp. It was _cold._ He’d never had a problem with the cold, but this was a type of cold he had never experienced before as the power of Ice was tugged from his heart, frost forming on his metallic skin. It was overwhelming. It almost- no, it _did_ hurt. It was an agonizing cold burn, starting from his heart and working its way out. He wanted to let go. He wanted to drop the scroll, but he couldn’t-

And just like that, the feeling was gone, discomfort giving way to exhilaration. It felt good to have that power, he decided in an instant. It felt easier than ever to run and jump and fight, and he barely had to even think about it to summon ice to his fingertips, using the naginata as a conduit. He didn’t plan his moves. He just wanted to protect his friends. He could do that. The Ice could do that.

“Zane,” Wu said, voice surprisingly calm. The sound of his name was enough to draw Zane’s attention, breaking the trance-like state he’d fallen into. Wu held out his hand. “Give it to me.”

Zane hesitated. And immediately _hated_ that he hesitated. But… the power from the scroll felt so, so good. He hadn’t felt this energized in years.

“Zane!”

Right. It didn’t matter how good it felt. He couldn’t keep it. He could already tell that the insane amount of power was starting to corrupt him. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit of disappointment as he forced himself to walk over to his sensei, holding out the scroll-

He barely had enough time to react as Lloyd cried out, his first and only instinct being “protect the others.” The blast from Aspheera hit him square in the chest as he shoved Wu out of the way. It was a sharp, quick stab of pain, one that resonated through his entire body like a shockwave.

Next thing he knew, he hit the ground hard, bouncing against rocks. The icy excuse for snow didn’t do much to cushion his fall. 

Zane’s vision flooded with warnings and error messages, notifying him of damage near his heart, in his joints, torn cabling, dented frame… Exposed wiring sparked as he forced himself to his feet, and he winced, poking what bits he could back into place. A switch here, a button there… it wasn’t much, but at least he could hold himself together well enough for his internal repair systems to get to work. 

He looked up, out over the snowy plains. All he could see for miles was white earth (and the mech, not too far from where he was standing), and the snow muffled any potential noise. The silence was isolating. He didn’t try to stop himself from calling out, but wasn’t surprised by the lack of response. 

Alright, then. Moving on. Climbing to the mech wasn’t a very hard task. If he could get it working, it would make traversing the terrain that much easier, as well as providing a form of protection, considering how damaged he was. 

He… wasn’t quite sure how long he worked. Could’ve been hours, could’ve been days. He lost himself in the task of fixing the mech, reattaching the arm, hammering out dents. He did know, however, that his finger joints were starting to lock up, and the cold air on his wires was an all around terrible sensation. Lightning cracked overhead and he turned his attention to the brewing storm with a wince. 

“Perhaps I should find shelter,” he mused aloud, just for the sake of hearing something aside from the howl of wind. He hopped to the ground, then looked back up at the mech. “But I can’t leave you here…”

An idea began to form in the back of Zane’s mind as he circled around to the foot of the mech. He took a breath to steady himself, then raised his hands and closed his eyes, reaching within himself for the power of Ice. He’d never found it particularly difficult to summon his abilities- at least, he’d never struggled with them the way Kai and Nya seemed to. Not since becoming the Titanium Ninja, anyway. But now he was tired and hurt, so it took more concentration than it did normally to draw that energy through his circuits-

But it only lasted a moment. Then his chest sparked and his heart stuttered with an uncomfortable warmth. He cut off the flow of power abruptly, not wishing to hurt himself more than he already had.

So much for that plan.

...Unless…

Zane’s gaze drifted behind him, to where the naginata laid. Where the scroll laid.

No, he couldn’t use that power for this.

...Could he?

It wouldn’t be for very long. It would be fine. He’d just whip up a little shelter, and then he could toss the scroll away and it’d be fine.

Yeah.

As he grabbed the scroll, that familiar blaze of cold pain washed over him, but it gave way to the amazing feeling of power, even quicker than it had before. The pain he’d felt before, the tiredness in his circuitry, it was all gone. Replaced with a comfortable feeling of numbness. Ice started to form on his own body, covering broken pieces in the metal to protect his innards.

With a small smile, he created a layer of Ice beneath the mech in one smooth motion. He was pleased to discover the platform could be levitated, and set off to find somewhere- anywhere- to rest.

He _wasn't_ expecting a giant bird to swoop down from nowhere. It caught him by surprise, knocking him to the ground with a ear-piercing shriek. It was rising into the air again, preparing for another pass as Zane’s instincts kicked in and he rolled to grab the naginata from where he’d dropped it. The power of the scroll, the power of Ice, sprang to his will all too easily, and within a few moments the bird crashed to the ground, _frozen solid._

He stared at it for a moment.

He hadn't meant to do that.

Was it dead? Fear swept through him. _He hadn't meant to do that._ But… at the same time, that had felt good, displaying his power like that. He tightened his grip on the naginata, setting aside his terror in favor of picking up the mech again. He could see a cave just up ahead. That would do.

(He wondered if that was the bird’s home.)

He used the Ice to block off the entrance. It made sense, at the time. It would help to protect the interior from the elements, and overall just… felt safe. He liked feeling safe.

It took a frightening amount of effort to let go of the scroll. He really didn’t want to. He felt no pain from his injuries when he held it. He felt no exhaustion, only power. And with power came the ability to protect himself, protect his friends-

But his friends weren’t here now, were they?

He shook his head as if to clear it, and all but threw the scroll across the cave, watching it clatter against the stone ground. All at once, everything he’d been feeling returned, though the protective layer of Ice over his injuries remained.

Zane sighed, brushing aside the pain. What now? He could continue trying to fix the mech and try to contact his team, or he could see what scraps he could scavenge to fix himself up, or…

Movement in the corner of the cave drew his attention. Instinct kicked in and he slid into a fighting pose, ready to summon what little power he could if need be.

His gaze drifted over the cave, and- there! An out of place shadow, near the discarded scroll. “I can see you,” Zane said. “You can come out. I won’t hurt you.”

For a minute, there was no response. 

Then a figure emerged from behind the jagged rocks- a man, who didn’t look much better off than Zane himself. His skin was pale, tinged with sickly gray, almost white in places. His tattered clothing hung off his too-thin frame oddly, his lips and hands cracked from the cold. Slowly, the stranger held up his hands in surrender, eyes flitting over his surroundings.

Zane shuddered, recognizing the signs of frostbite and malnourishment. Though he’d never felt them himself, he’d done plenty of research, and neither seemed like pleasant experiences. “My name is Zane,” he started softly. “Are you alright?”

The stranger remained silent. 

“I can… try to help you, if you’d like,” Zane tried. “What’s your name?”

“...Vex.”

Vex. A bit of an odd name, but Zane decided not to dwell on it. “What happened to you, Vex?”

“It’s a long story,” Vex murmured. “I’m not sure if you’d like to hear it.”

Zane looked Vex over again. He didn’t seem human. Close enough that it didn’t pop out at first glance, but there was something _off_ about him. Like the Dragon Hunters. Did that mean Zane had gotten thrown all the way into another realm?

...Now that he thought about it, that was probably the conclusion that made the most sense.

“I have all the time you need, friend.” Zane nodded towards the mech. “Once I get this working, the warmth will be enough for both of us.”

“How long will that take?”

Zane picked out a cable, holding it up to show Vex. “All I have to do is connect myself to it, and run a diagnostic. It will only take a few minutes, but if anything is to interrupt me…” He furrowed his brows, trying to figure out a way to explain it to the stranger. “I could deactivate, and then it would be game over for the both of us. Do you understand?”

Vex nodded, sliding to sit cross-legged on the ground. “I can keep watch.”

The nindroid smiled. “Thank you, friend.”

“Anytime.” Vex paused, just for a moment. “...Friend.”

Zane didn’t notice the hesitation.

The cable was heavy in his hand. He couldn’t help but worry about what would happen if something went wrong. After all, he had only just met Vex- how could Zane trust someone he’d just meant?

Hopefully Vex’s survival instinct was stronger than any malicious intent he may or may not have had.

Zane reached to the back of his head with his free hand, finding the input port. All he had to do was plug in, and run a diagnostic. That was it. It would be easy. He ran diagnostics back on the Bounty all the time. This was no different. In and out, easy peasy. Nothing to it. Wouldn’t take much time at all. It was rather simple, really.

He looked at Vex one last time. True to his word, the man was sitting in the same spot he had been a moment ago, eyes glued to the entrance of the cave. Zane sighed. Enough stalling. He raised the cable to the port in the back of his head and clicked it into place.

The outside world went dark as the program booted up.


	2. First Things First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane knows nothing about Vex aside from his name, but Zane was programmed to protect and save, so that's what he'll do. If someone needs help, he'll help them. No matter the cost.
> 
> Still, he's not sure how to feel about the power that the scroll grants him. Or how often he finds himself caught up in his memories. 
> 
> For now, he'll just focus on the basics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, y'all! And a happy nine years to Ninjago! Didn't realize how long this show's been running, wow. But yeah. Sorry for the wait; I haven't had much time to write but I did wanna get a chapter out this month, and it just so happened that Ninjago's anniversary lined up as a perfect upload date. Not sure how I feel about the pacing/flow of this one tho; guess we just gotta live with it. 
> 
> Oh yeah also! Added the "Graphic Depictions of Violence" tag as a just-in-case kinda deal. There's nothing TOO graphic in this chapter, but I thought I'd play it safe going onwards.
> 
> **  
> _Off The Playlist:_  
>  _"Robert Frost" - Mal Blum_**

Zane saw the world differently when he was hooked up to tech like this. Or, rather, he saw a completely different world, not all that dissimilar from the Digiverse. In fact, it was possible that encounter was what caused him to start visualizing a digital realm in the way he did.

But it was different, too.

There were always lines and lines of code surrounding him, but sometimes it was a vast field, and sometimes it was a small box-like room. Sometimes he had a "physical" body and interacted with the code by grabbing it, sometimes he just saw it and manipulated it through the sheer force of will. It all depended on what he was hooking up to, why he was doing it, his physical state, his emotional state, and a bunch of other factors he never bothered to run.

In any case, Zane was pretty sure wasn't supposed to see the code this way, but he'd always been a rather tactile person. It had taken him far too long to start deciphering code before he'd discovered he was a nindroid. He would stare at the computer monitor for ages, unable to focus on any of the blocks of text that lined his screen. It got easier once the code was in his head. It got easier once he had to deal with it daily, pulling the right strings to send a jolt of power through his wires, running the right process to switch the overlays on his vision. But even so, it was still hard when he was faced with programming something. Lines and lines and lines of code...

Jay was the one who suggested he think of it like a video game.

Zane thanked him silently now, like he did every time he plugged into something.

The code was essentially in shambles as Zane stepped in. A diagnostic was a simple process, but the sheer number of errors and warnings he had to push aside to get to the base was more than mildly annoying.

Nya always did love her warnings. Her tech had a tendency to give pop-up warnings about things that didn't really need to be warned about. Or give warnings far too early to matter. Or give too many for the same issue.

Whether it was overachieving or just paranoia, Zane had always found it unnecessary. It made things run slower. It was fine, though- she'd never know if he removed them from anything she gave him.

He ran his diagnostic program. (Technically, the program was intended for use on his own systems, but it was just so convenient to use it on other things.)

…

It took longer than usual.

It could've been any number of reasons why it did. Zane was hurt, he was tired, the mech was more damaged than he thought, this realm was messing with his programs somehow… Whatever it was, it still disturbed him. He didn't want to be vulnerable for any longer than strictly necessary. He still didn't know how much he could trust Vex, after all.

...Maybe he was just impatient.

Finally, the program completed itself, and the results flickered into existence for Zane to look at.

He almost laughed.

The processing unit. That was the only problem. Clearly, something had dislodged during the mech's fall into this strange world, and a warning had registered wrong within its code, causing the entire thing to flip out and refuse to start up.

So much for Nya's warnings ever being helpful.

Zane pulled up the processing unit and ran a more specific diagnostic. He could do this externally, but he was already here, and it was quicker. 

Everyone hated debugging.

It was the most tedious and frustrating part of the coding process. Being _made_ of code didn’t make it any easier, unfortunately. 

He remembered late nights with Nya and Jay when they were building new (or fixing old) gadgets, proofreading each other's work, occasionally switching tasks to give the other a shot at fixing whatever problem was going on. On particularly difficult projects, the water in the cup on Nya's desk would start to rise; an external signal of her frustration. Nearby light bulbs had a habit of shattering when overloaded with electricity from Jay's outbursts. It reminded Zane of when Lloyd first started his training, the hours spent on him learning to harness the energy inside a light bulb.

Then there were the times with Pixal. Zane rarely physically helped her with her coding, but she liked having him nearby for "moral support." She had fewer struggles than the others with coding as being a robot did have its advantages, but even she sometimes would start ranting to Zane about the latest issue in her work. It always helped to explain it aloud, she'd told him. She called it the rubber ducky method. Whatever it was, all Zane knew was that he loved the way Pixal's entire expression lot up in delight when she figured out what was written wrong. That moment of sheer elation, with a giant smile on her face and her eyes glowing just a tad brighter than usual, meant the world to Zane.

Pixal…

Zane frowned. Pixal and the ninja must think he was dead. He hoped they'd figured out by now he wasn't. Aspheera most likely knew the truth of what she did to him, and it was also likely Sensei Wu or one of the others had gone to talk to her. If they'd managed to defeat her, that is. He hoped- no, he _knew_ they did. They were strong. They would do it. For Zane, if nothing else.

He tried not to think about how distraught his team must've been, especially if they thought he was dead. Unhelpfully, his imagination generated the images of Pixal pacing her room, unable to let herself slip into sleep mode. Of Lloyd and Kai destroying the training dummies, blaming themselves. Of Nya desperately trying to lose herself in her work, maybe trying to think of a way to bring Zane back. Of Cole and Jay isolating themselves-

The diagnostic pinged Zane as it finished, startling him out of his musings.

He focused on the task at hand, cleaning up the highlighted sections of broken code as quickly as possible while still being precise. Then, deciding the rest of the work could be done externally, he closed his eyes and reached up to the back of his head, willing himself to find the cable connecting him to the mech.

The outside world faded back in, his systems coming online one at a time until he had full visual, audial, and general input. He dropped the cable to the ground, taking a moment to see if his surroundings had changed at all. Vex had stayed true to his word, still in the same position Zane had last seen him in, watching the mouth of the cave through half-lidded eyes.

Zane walked over to his new acquaintance, and cleared his throat to get his attention. "Thank you for keeping watch, friend. I've accomplished my task."

Vex snapped back to attention at the sound of Zane's voice, blinking harshly and shaking his head a little as if waking himself up. Zane frowned.

"I'm going to continue my work so that I can help you," the nindroid explained. "You can come watch me, if you'd like. Or you can keep vigil. It's your choice."

Vex nodded. "I understand."

Zane wasn't sure if Vex kept his responses so short because he was on the brink of death or if he was just naturally quiet. Either way, the code that told Zane to protect was going crazy right then, and he'd like to help Vex as soon as possible. He noted duly that the Ice that had been covering his exposed circuits had disappeared while he was in the code. Perhaps it had melted away. Regardless, his pain was back with a fierce bite rather than the dull ache it had faded to previously.

Too distracted to focus on what he was doing, his foot caught on something, nearly sending him tumbling to the ground. He hopped back at the last second, glancing down to see what had tripped him.

The scroll. It was the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, still secured just beneath the blade of the naginata, laying on the floor by Zane's feet. It was almost as if it wanted to be used. Just a little touch, and he could freeze his plating shut again…

No! What was he _thinking?_ He'd used the scroll far too much already, thank you. He kicked it towards the side of the cave with a huff. Vex jumped at the sound of the metal blade scraping against the stone ground, glancing over his shoulder to see what had made the noise.

Zane walked the rest of the way to the mech, popping open a few panels to get to the internal components he needed to fix. He lost himself in his work. Reconnecting wires, moving around pieces… none of it was very difficult work, but instead of letting his mind wander he remained focus. Maybe a little too focused. 

Focused enough he didn’t notice Vex walk up until he asked, “What are you doing?”

Zane tried not to show his surprise, calmly glancing at Vex. "Fixing the mech. The processing unit was dislodged, so I was reconnecting it to its spot and making sure there wasn't any surface damage."

"Oh."

The panel on the mech closed shut with a _click!_ and Zane mentally checked off “mech repairs” from his to-do list. Vex watched him curiously as he climbed up to the control panel and slid his hand across a line of buttons. There were a few more clicks, and then the sound of an engine firing up, as well as weaponry and accessory systems. Zane wasn't pleased about overtaxing the mech's systems, but he figured it was the quickest way to get the machine to warm up.

"The surface of the mech should start to heat up soon," he said to Vex as he hopped to the ground. "Be careful and don't burn yourself, but you can warm yourself by it the same way you would by a fire." 

Vex nodded again. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. What else can I do for you? Water? Food?”

Vex hummed in thought, one hand pressed lightly against the metal of the mech as it started to heat beneath his palm. “Both, but… where are you going to find those?”

Zane thought about it for a moment. He had an idea in mind, but it was kinda absurd, even for him. “You can eat meat, yes?”

“Of course.”

It wasn’t hard to locate the scroll. The ninja hesitated to pick it up, knowing full well he shouldn’t use it… but if it was to save a life, to _protect_ someone, it would be fine, right? He had to do it. It would only take a few minutes. 

First things first, he used his power to create a small bowl made of ice, not noticing how Ice was starting to freeze over his injuries once again. He placed it under an overhang of ice on the wall. Mentally steadying himself, he buried the blade of the naginata into the overhang.

Ice and Water were adjacent Elements. Zane recalled Sensei Wu saying something about that once, when he was talking about how Elements influenced each other. He’d overheard Sensei talking to Misako later that same day.

_”When Nya has a better grasp on her powers, we should start training her with Zane,” Misako had said. “The two of them could learn a lot from working together- if Nya learns to influence Ice, she can be offensive for him when he’s being pacifistic.”_

_Sensei Wu had frowned at that. “We mustn't mess with the balance of the Elements too much,” he had replied plainly. “If Nya learns to manipulate Ice on her own, then she may, but purposefully turning her into a master of two Elements…”_

Zane hadn’t heard much more of the conversation, but the thought stuck with him: if a Master of Water could manipulate Ice, surely a Master of Ice could create Water, right?

He closed his eyes and concentrated, willing the cold power in his circuits to relax, to speed up, to-

Got it.

He pulled out the naginata and stepped back, all in one motion, to watch water spring forth from the ice into the bowl. Perfect.

“Stay here,” he called to Vex, inwardly wincing at the distortion of his voice from the scroll. “I’m stepping outside for a bit. I’ll be back soon.”

Vex gave the nindroid a concerned glance, but didn’t say anything as Zane stepped into the cold of the outside world.

Scroll in hand, Zane barely even noticed the shift in temperature, his own internal power making him feel cold no matter his surroundings. It felt _good,_ but that wasn’t something he was keen to admit. He found the giant bird from earlier relatively quickly, still frozen solid in the block of ice.

He walked up and stabbed the ice, guiding the naginata with his power, making it all too easy to cut through it. Successfully having created a small gap, Zane hesitated, reaching his free hand through to rest on the bird.

Usually, he’d say something. He wasn’t much of a hunter, but back when he lived with his father in the Birchwood Forest, he’d do it out of necessity. Whenever he caught something, be it a rabbit or a bird or whatever else, he’d always apologize for taking its life and thank it for allowing him to use it as food. Out of respect, yes, but also because he felt a possibly unhealthy amount of sympathy for the creatures. 

This time, giving into the whispers of the scroll, Zane remained silent, barely flinching as the blade sliced all too easily past the bird’s feathers and into its flesh. Zane made quick work, cutting off a decent sized chunk of meat. With a wave of the scroll, the area he’d uncovered froze over again, and he turned his attention to the prize in his hand. Blood dripped down his hand, but the meat itself looked fine aside from being a little frozen around the edges. 

It was probably good enough, right? He’d use one of the mech’s boosters to create fire to cook it over, and that would be that. Pleased with his solution, Zane started back towards the cave.


	3. The Story of the Formless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex is beginning to grow more comfortable, much to Zane's delight. Vex takes a moment to tell his new friend his tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM. SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING LAST MONTH I have been REALLY busy and stressed out, because my life is chaotic as hell, and now all this disease stuff and whatnot is happening... it's just a trainwreck, y'all.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is kinda lackluster, but here it is! No promises about keeping up the upload schedule, by the way, it just looks like my life is gonna get even more hectic...
> 
> **Off The Playlist:** _"No Eyed Girl" - Lemon Demon_

Zane watched, with only a bit of discomfort, as Vex ate. 

See, when Zane had returned, meat in hand, Vex had been delighted, nearly jumping on the nindroid to claim his prize. Zane had tried to explain the methods of cooking they had at their disposal, but Vex hadn’t waited to listen and torn into the _raw, half-frozen, bird_ meat, much to the alarm of Zane.

Apparently, Vex was something called a Formling. And, apparently, Formlings’ ate raw meat. All the time. They could digest it without issue- cooked meat was preferred in some cases, but in situations like this, raw meat was perfectly valid option. From any animal.

That was all the explanation Zane got before Vex returned to his feast.

The ability to digest raw meat so well was only the first of Vex’s animalistic features, which was something Zane noted with curiosity. For starters, Vex’s canine teeth seemed sharper, stronger than any human’s. His fingernails were black, and thick, and rather tough. His ears were small, but elongated, ending in a tapered point. It reminded Zane of the creatures from those fantasy books Jay had showed him.

Though, with everything that had happened in the past few years, Zane wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out elves and fairies really did exist.

Not for the first time, Zane wished his lesser systems weren’t shut off due to damage so he could perform a scan of Vex’s skeletal system. Vex’s legs looked a little strange compared to what Zane was used to, but he wouldn’t have noticed the slightly odd proportion if it wasn’t for Vex’s gait. None of it was bad, just… different. Zane was _fascinated._

"...Is it normal to stare at people while they eat where you're from?" Vex asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"No," replied Zane. He didn’t elaborate. Vex quirked an eyebrow, but luckily didn't press.

Vex nodded toward the back of the cave, where Zane had collected more water in a much, much larger bowl. "You should wash up," he suggested. "Wouldn't want your white sleeves to get _completely_ stained."

Zane followed his gaze, only to realize his hands and forearms were spattered with blood from the meat. Wordlessly, Zane nodded as he got up and made his way to the vat of water in the back. Using the smaller bowl from earlier, he began to scoop out water to rinse himself off with so he didn’t get blood in the main reserve.

The ninja was no stranger to bloodstains. Humans, in his experience, bled a lot, often for the littlest things. A simple cut lip could leak enough blood to leave a decent-sized stain on Zane’s coat. And when humans fought… well, it got messy. Learning how to get bloodstains out of clothes was a rather valuable skill in the monastery. A bit of cold water definitely wasn’t going to cut it, but for now Zane could make do with what he had, even if it meant leaving his white sleeves tinted pink and sopping wet. After a moment’s consideration, he undid the straps on his gi’s top and peeled it off- he didn’t want the water to seep through his plating, and this way he could leave it to soak. The cold wouldn’t affect him, and he had an undershirt to at least cover him a bit anyway. 

Vex had finished off the chunk of meat by the time Zane returned to him. “Thank you for helping me,” Vex said, clearly happier now that he had food and water in his system. If he was thrown off by Zane shedding a layer, he did a good job of not showing it. 

“It’s what I’m programmed to do,” Zane replied simply, sitting down across from him. “I am happy to help. Now, how about we try that introduction thing again? I am Zane Julien, Master of Ice.” He offered his hand.

Vex looked at it skeptically for a moment before giving in and shaking it. “You can just call me Vex- my, your hands are cold. Is that connected to this whole ‘Master of Ice’ thing?” He squinted, looking over Zane again. “Or those… breaks? In your body? You don’t seem to have flesh, sir.”

“Ah- I’m a nindroid.” Vex stared at him blankly. “A robot?” Still nothing. “Oh. Do you not have electronics here?”

Vex clicked his tongue in thought. “Electro… like electricity? Like lightning? I… don’t think I understand.”

“Ah, well… Where I come from, there’s many creatures like me.” Zane did his best to explain as simply as possible, about robots, about his creation, about the other nindroids. Vex listened the entire time, enraptured.

As he finished, Vex spoke up. “Can all, er, _robots_ control ice?”

Zane shook his head. “No. See, in my Realm, there is a group of people called the Elemental Masters. Each Master has control over an Element. Typically, these powers are passed down via genetics, but I’m a bit of a special case- the previous Master of Ice transferred his powers to me shortly before his death.”

“Did you work with other Masters?”

“Yes, actually!” Zane perked up, eager for the opportunity to talk about his team. “I’m on a team of ninja, all who happen to be Elemental Masters. I am the White Ninja. Our leader is Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja and Master of Energy. He is the most powerful of all of us, as his powers are directly from the First Spinjitzu Master. We consider him the little brother of the group- he’s definitely the youngest, mentally. His physical age is a bit strange due to a run-in with some time magic...”

Zane went through like that, describing the rest of his team, as Vex listened with an amused smile. He talked about Jay Walker, Cole Hence, Kai and Nya Smith. He talked about the games they played, the training they did together. They way the operated, building off each other, how they were practically his family.

“It sounds like you really care for them,” Vex commented, when Zane at last trailed off.

Zane nodded. “They are my siblings. I would give anything in the world for their happiness.” Vex simply nodded, lost for a moment in thought. Once he seemed to snap back to attention, Zane asked, “What about you? Do you have a team-? Or, well, family would be more applicable in your case, I suppose. What are you doing out here all by yourself?”

Vex’s expression turned sour, a low growl escaping his throat. “Allow me to start from the beginning.

“We Formlings live in tribes. When our chief decides we are ready, we go on a journey to find our animal form- all those who are pure of heart will find it, or so the legend says. However, I was… anxious, in the weeks leading up to when I was supposed to leave on my journey. So anxious, in fact, the day came and went, and the chief never began the ceremony. He didn’t send me out until a week later. He must not have trusted that I was truly ready.

“I was filled with a sense of dread the moment I left. I followed the path worn out by the Formlings before me. I traveled for days, until I had reached the end of the path and was sure I had been gone longer than anyone else I could remember. but I hadn’t yet found my animal form, so I kept going, but… I had already gone so far. I was cold, and scared.”

Zane got the feeling he knew where this was going, and watched Vex a little more closely. Vex simply took a breath, and continued.

"I gave up. I had no choice. I returned to my tribe, who immediately began fretting over me for being gone so long- but I could tell their concern was faked. I could tell they hated me, because I hadn't found my animal form. Their whispers tormented me for months, and I knew it soon would come to an end… Soon, the chief would exile me, to rid the tribe of my ill omen. I didn't let him.” He leveled his gaze with Zane’s, eyes burning with emotion. “I left before he could call the meeting.”

“That sounds terrible,” Zane said, hoping Vex could tell his sympathy was genuine.

Vex simply nodded, leaning back again. “And the king of the North is awfully corrupt, so I couldn’t even turn to him for help…”

“Corrupt?” Zane prompted.

Vex hesitated, biting his lip. “The king, he… He cares not for his people, only for power. He doesn’t listen to their requests. Everything he does is only to benefit him, to bring himself power and wealth.” The Formling looked up, slitted eyes studying Zane, waiting to see his reaction.

“You went to him for help, and he turned you away…” Zane murmured, not surprised with Vex nodded in confirmation.

“I had plans to overthrow him,” Vex added, after a moment, “but I realized I couldn’t do it alone.”

“Are you asking me to join you?”

Vex looked up, something akin to determination burning in his otherwise cold eyes. Zane felt a twinge in his heart at the sight. It was a determination he was familiar with, one he saw in his teammates’ eyes whenever they were up against the wall, the enemy bearing down on them, the city in shambles. Still, Lloyd would pick himself off the ground, Kai would grab his weapons, Jay would make some snarky comment, and Cole would give the others a reassuring grin. 

Ninja never quit.

Zane glanced away. “Why should I?”

“Please, Zane. He is a cruel, cruel man. His people are suffering under his reign.”

“How do I know I can trust you? We only just met, Vex.”

“I have no reason to lie to you.”

That much was true, from what Zane had gathered. He examined Vex once more. The stranger looked just the same as when they first met, small and frail, still shivering despite the warmth from the mech. 

“I will consider it,” Zane answered, finally. He didn’t have enough information, he reasoned with himself, but he knew eventually he would give in. He couldn't help it. A corrupt leader was never good… he had gone through this before, with Harumi. He hated to think of how the people of this land were suffering. “That would be a large commitment, Vex, and I would appreciate the opportunity to discuss it with my team first.”

“Your team isn’t here.”

Zane froze at the comment, his gaze immediately snapping back to Vex. “What?”

Vex sat up a little straighter. “I said, your team isn’t here. Your choices should not rely on their thoughts when they aren’t here.”

The ninja shifted uncomfortably. “They will be. They’ll come looking for me soon enough.”

“And if they don’t?”

“...They will.” Right? Of course they will. He remembered years ago, the Tournament of Elements. His team had come for him. He didn’t even remember them, and yet, they still came for him. 

They would come for him. There was no reason they wouldn’t.

Vex gave him an odd look at his prolonged silence, something flickering in his eyes that Zane couldn’t pinpoint. The nuances of human- or, Formling, in this case- emotion were ones Zane was still struggling to grasp in their entirety. 

“It’s alright. I understand,” Vex said, finally. He relaxed his posture, looking away from Zane.

“I didn’t say _no._ ” He sat down where he was, close enough to the mech to feel its warmth, but still a respectful distance from Vex. He sighed, once again reminded of his injuries.

“You should get some rest,” he suggested.

Vex nodded, curling up against the wall. “I suggest you do the same, friend. Good night. Thank you for all your assistance.”

“It was my pleasure.”

The Formling was asleep soon enough, body relaxing and breath evening out. Quietly as possible, Zane stood up, busying himself by laying his overshirt out to dry, making sure the water store wasn't going to freeze over, checking the mech's battery. He hesitated as his gaze landed on the naginata, on the scroll.

He really didn’t want to keep using it. He shouldn’t, he knew that.

But he had to.

He checked to make sure Vex was still asleep, then picked up the weapon and began the trek to retrieve more food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, your feedback makes my day and encourages me to write more!


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane can't keep track of time anymore-- then again, was he ever?
> 
> The scroll is tempting, but he's careful when he uses it. He's doing well, or so he thinks.
> 
> He and Vex get ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how about that s12 finale huh
> 
> inb4 i write like a million s12 fics lol
> 
>  **Off The Playlist:** _"Hayloft" - Mother Mother_

They fell into a pattern.

Zane didn’t mind. He was used to having a schedule. Wake up at sunrise, make breakfast, do a training spar, run the course, do some chores… so on and so forth. It was strange to have his routine thrown out the window, but it certainly wasn’t the first time it had happened, so he made it work.

Zane didn’t sleep like humans (or Formlings, apparently) did. He could function on far less sleep, as it was more of a… recharging period for him. A time for his systems to reboot, his experiences to be processed. Then again, couldn't the same be said of humans?

In any case, Zane and Vex found a pattern. (Zane couldn't call it a schedule, because that would imply specific times were arranged, and he was no longer sure of the days.)

Vex would wake up, and Zane would lead him through a few stretches, tend to his injuries the best he could. Then, Zane would take his short period of rest, leaving Vex to keep watch until Zane awoke. After that, Zane would continue his work of cannibalizing the mech's parts in attempts to create some sort of communicator. A way to reach Ninjago. He knew he couldn't get the mech walking again, not with its overly damaged parts, but he could try _this_. Vex always watched him work with the strangest expression, one that Zane could only think was sympathy. Or maybe pity? One of the two.

Finally, Zane would go out and harvest meat for Vex. Vex would eat, then sleep, and so the cycle would repeat.

...Alright, so it wasn't a very exciting pattern. But it was a pattern nonetheless.

In the free time (and there was a lot of it), Zane and Vex would talk. What else was there to do?

Vex taught Zane the myths and legends of the Formlings' Realm, as Zane had mentally dubbed it. In exchange, Zane told Vex stories of the ninjas' adventures. When they tired of tales, they would plot. Against the king. Vex did his best to describe the parts of the castle he had seen, though Zane was starting to suspect he would need a visual before he could form a proper plan.

And, as time went on— 

That was another thing, actually. Zane was hardly aware of the time passing. He knew, logically, it was, as the storms outside became less frequent. But his internal clock was one of his many non-essential programs that still refused to boot up. He couldn't guess how many hours, days it had been since he'd first woken up here. A week must have passed by now, right? Or maybe a month. He didn't know anymore.

Not knowing scared him.

Anyway.

As time went on, he healed. His self-repair had done the best it could, leaving no gaping holes left in his plating. The joints on his right arm and shoulder felt stiffer than they should have and his chest still burned when he tried to summon his powers, but he could make do. Vex healed, too. Not as well as he would've, if he had been in a hospital or even just a warm house, but he healed, at least a bit. He stayed awake longer, had more energy than when Zane first found him. His skin still flaked, and he reported a loss of feelings in certain areas, but at least he was a nicer, warmer tone now. He was very talkative when he had his energy back, apparently, though Zane suspected it also had to do with how much they'd grown to trust each other.

Still. Zane was worried.

Eating the same thing every day wasn't only boring, but unhealthy. Better than starving, but it still wasn't the nourishment Vex needed. At least he had water. The warmth from the mech wasn't the best form, either, though Zane was no expert on that sort of thing. However, he was sure if the others were here, Lloyd or Jay or Cole or Wu would demand Kai make a fire. Zane missed them more than he could bear to admit.

In other news, he had the art of resisting the scroll's thrall (as if it really was something out of Jay's fantasy books) down to a science. He used it as little as possible, to the point where he created weapons out of Ice in order to hunt without the naginata. Sure, he still had to use the scroll every now and then to rejuvinate the weapons, or collect more water, but it was fine. If he held onto the scroll's power for a moment longer than he needed to when he used it, he ignored it.

The weapons were few and far between. A set of shurikens, because he couldn't resist indulging himself. A naginata, because he was admittedly getting alittle too used to using one. A pair of daggers. And two staffs, one of which he presented proudly to Vex one morning.

Vex gave him a curious look. "What's this for?"

"If you'll let me, I'd like to train you," Zane explained. "Not too much, unless you find yourself enjoying it." 

"Train me? As a ninja?"

"In a way, but only because the fighting styles I know are all derived from traditional ninja practices. I just think it would be nice for you to learn some self-defense, especially if we're going to be involved with some dangerous work soon. And it will help you regain your strength."

Vex stared at the staff for a second, brows furrowing in an emotion Zane didn't understand. Then he smiled. "That sounds excellent." He took the staff, then winced. "Oh. That's _cold_."

Ah. Zane hadn't thought that through. Luckily, he had a solution. "Here. You can borrow these." He peeled off his gloves and offered them to Vex. The bright blue fabric was long since tainted by grime and blood, but Zane still cherished them. They had been a gift from Lloyd, though the Green Ninja emphasized that everyone had pitched in to help. The gloves operated as insulators, in a way. While it was easy enough for Zane to summon powers through them, they prevented the freezing cold from seeping through them. Which meant Zane could touch the others without them flinching, and that delighted him.

Vex's training sessions never lasted long. He was exhausted far too quickly, but he was always determined to try again and do better the next time. And so he did as, slowly but surely, he healed. He built up stamina. Strength. He had a long, long way to go still, but Zane was pleased with his progress so far.

It was as they were preparing for one of these sessions that it happened.

A loud pop! interrupted Zane's demonstration. He spun around at the sudden noise, only to see smoke rising off the mech. "Oh no."

"That's not supposed to happen, right?"

Zane ignored Vex, darting over to the mech. He pried open the cover, and confirmed his suspicions: the battery was busted, wires burnt out from overuse. He wasn't going to be able to turn it back on.

"It's dead," Zane announced, giving the engine an annoyed glare before closing the cover.

Vex set down his staff, starting to take the gloves off. "Does that mean our source of warmth is gone?"

"Yes. You can keep the gloves on, for now. They'll keep your hands warm." He climbed up into the cockpit, digging around for what he knew he saw earlier. 

"Well, there's no point in staying here without that," Vex noted. "The cave will protect us from the wind, sure, but we might as well be heading out. Especially if we want to overthrow the king anytime this decade."

Zane's hand hit the device, and he straightened up, examining it for damage. "My thoughts exactly. There's not much to hunt around here, either."

"Shall I prepare to leave, then?"

"If you'd like." He hopped to the ground. The device—a screen recorder, to be exact—was still intact, charged enough for Zane to use it. He set it up to record. "But there's something I have to do before we leave."

Vex peered over his shoulder curiously. "What's that?"

"A camera. I can record messages on it." An oversimplified explanation, yes, but Vex knew that.

"I see. What message are you recording?"

"One for my team, obviously. They'll want to know my whereabouts."

"Oh." Again, Vex gave Zane that strange look of sympathy and pity, and stepped away to go pick up the weaponry.

Zane pressed the record button, checked to make sure it was working, then gave the camera a smile.

“Greetings, friend. If you have found this recording, then there’s a good chance you already know I am, but if you don’t, here it is. My name is Zane. I am a stranger in this land. My end goal is to find my way home, but along the way, I aim to help those I can. Beginning with my new friend!” He looked up at Vex. “Say hi, Vex.”

“Hello,” Vex said stiffly, loud enough for the recording to pick up. Zane laughed, turning back to the camera.

“He comes off as cold, but I think he really does care, deep down.” Vex shot him a look, but said nothing, so Zane continued, “We will be leaving soon, which is why I’m preparing this recording for any who may come looking for us. It is difficult to keep track of the days in this place. It feels like I’ve been here a long time. The mech’s battery has finally burnt out, so we’re off to find another place to take shelter.”

“Our plans, Zane,” Vex prompted.

“I was getting to that. Vex tells me of a corrupt king here in the North. If possible, we plan to overthrow him, and establish a nicer government. After all, I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

“Dramatic, much?”

Zane ignored him. “If it is my old friends watching this, I miss you all dearly. Pixal, I love you.”

Vex rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you the one who said we should get going?”

“Yes, yes, alright.” He gave the camera another smile. “I hope to see you all again soon. Keep looking. I want to be found.”

Zane hit the button again to stop the recording, then tucked the screen recorder back where he found it. Satisfied, he turned around, only to be met with the sight of Vex _holding the naginata, scroll unrolled to read it—_

Fear rushed through Zane. "No, don't touch that! The power, it's more dangerous than you could imagine."

Vex looked up, confusion evident on his face. "It's not doing anything, though. I suppose it can only amplify magic, not create it…"

"You don't understand!" Zane darted over, snatching the weapon from Vex's hands. Immediately, the sudden wave of energy settled over Zane, white-blue cold flames rising off his head and arms. "It's **mine.** " He raised it and slammed the blunt end into the ground, a wave of ice shooting out from where it collided, spreading until the entire cave floor was covered. 

Zane jabbed the naginata toward Vex, the blade just inches away from his throat. " **Do I make myself clear?** "

Vex was quick to nod. "Don't touch the staff. Understood. Now please, sir, let me go?"

"...What?" Zane glanced down. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the ice creeping up Vex's ankles, freezing him in place. He dropped the scroll, and the ice shattered, sending Vex tumbling to the ground.

"Thanks," wheezed Vex, rolling onto his back.

Zane didn't respond, covering his mouth as he stared at the discarded scroll. He hadn't meant to… oh god, he really hadn't. Why had he suddenly been so possessive over the scroll? Why did his fear give way to anger so quickly? 

What was happening to him?

Vex picked himself up, brushing the crystals of ice off his pant legs. "I'm uninjured, thanks for asking."

"I'm so sorry," Zane finally managed to say. "I don't know what came over me."

"Neither do I." Vex moved forward again, movements slow and deliberate so he wouldn't slip on the icy floor. He picked up the scroll. Zane flinched but, sure enough, there was no mystical glow or fire. Vex smiled bitterly. "I think I'll carry this for now."

Zane nodded mutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this marks where things really kick off in this fic! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Be sure to comment if you're up for it; I live for your feedback! It's what gives me motivation!


End file.
